lista de metas
by shashachan7
Summary: ninguno todos ellos sabia como fue que le hicieron para acabar de esa manera, una uzumaki haciendo bromas era lo mas peligroso que podría haber, sobretodo si es tu mejor amiga y te obliga a seguirla por el bien de tu persona. definitivamente en ese momento quería poder tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo y no haber aceptado hace esa lista de metas. -eres una maldita loca...


**Holaaa, como están mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo una nueva historia. Tenía que escribir sobre izumi si o si(es uno de mis personajes favoritos), tenia curiosidad sobre como seria escribir sobre ella y naruko, también voy a incluir a itachi y otros personajes creados por mi quienes irán entrando a la historia poco a poco( si viste o leíste itachi shinden sabrás quien es izumi) estoy súper feliz la verdad es que estaba pensado en una historia como esta desde hace tiempo, es como que izumi crea una lista mental junto a naruko su mejor amiga de todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer antes de que acabe el año, va a ser un fic de comedia y tal vez un poquito de romance. Me alegro saber que les gusto mi otra historia de demonio rosado, no voy a poder actualizarlo pronto puesto que voy a viajar pero estoy segura que en marzo me pondré al día al menos que me exploten la cabeza con eso de tareas * aires depresivos la rodean*. Coño que no entienden de la maldita palabra VACACIONES, joder. Bueno espero que disfruten esta historia.**

 **Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de masashi kishimoto**

 **Advertencia, mi manera de escribir incluyen hermosas boquitas de caramelo y maldiciones de camionero.**

Tal vez suene como lo más estúpido que pueda haber existido, pero. ¡Hombre! tenía su lógica. Rememoro como fue que llego a hacer semejante gilipollez. Si porque hacer una lista de metas que se proponía desde quien sabe cuando no ocurre todos los días.

No la juzguen pero si estaban en las últimas semanas de escuela justo empezando verano, hay miles de cosas que quieres hacer que no pudiste cumplir los otros días del año, aparte no corría mucho riesgo hacer travesuras, de que servía que te boten de la clase si básicamente ya se acabo el año escolar.

Ahora, lo más importante de todo.

Las metas.

Eran las más estúpidas jamás conocidas, de eso estaba segura.

Izumi nunca solía ser tan negativa con esas cosas pero… vamos, es lo que su cabeza le repetía cada vez que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.

Suspiro

-izumi… vamos un poco de adrenalina no es malo de vez en cuando- dijo su mejor amiga. Naruko uzumaki. Rubia alta de ojos azules como el mar.

-naruko, tu vives "ese poquito de adrenalina" dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, todos los mendigos días de tu vida.

-pero esto no se compara.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso, con una sonrisa en su cara mostrándole una pequeña lista donde habían escritas las peores bromas y travesuras que jamás imagino que podrían existir.

-sabes, podría comentarle a ita-kun de que manera lo vez y espías por la ventana de tu casa. ttebayo- dijo con aires inocentes. Izumi se puso roja ante el comentario.- d de que estas h hablan ndo. Dijo entrecortada mente, trago grueso al ver la mirada ganadora de su amiga.

-me mostraste todo lo que quería saber ttebayo, le dijo mirándola orgullosa- me ayudas o se lo digo y tengo evidencia. Hablo seriamente.

\- eres una maldita genio de los mil demonios- hablo la morena- acepto pero ni una palabra. Dijo mirándola, para nadie era novedad que izumi estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, itachi uchiha. Básicamente el chico más buscado de toda la institución. Inteligente, agradable, divertido, guapo, atlético y de buena familia. Para nadie era un secreto a excepción del uchiha, por más inteligente que fuera era un denso en el amor.

Naruko salto de alegría, la chica básicamente le había engañado y obligado a hacer algo más grande un pequeño comentario suyo. Se recordó mentalmente. Nunca de los jamases hables de travesuras frente a un uzumaki, la experiencia se lo dijo cuando visito la casa de su mejor amiga. Tembló ligeramente al recordar a la habanera sangrienta kushina uzumaki, su hermano menor naruto uzumaki y naruko juntos y hasta qué extremos podían llegar.

Escribieron 10 metas y 10 travesuras en la hoja.

Básicamente era una por día, al faltar aquella cantidad de días para que acabara el año escolar y empezar con el verano.

-qué esperas, léelo. Anuncio la ojiazul.

Empezó a leer.

 **La súper genial lista de metas y bromas de naruko sama.**

" **-1, lograr poder comer la preciada suculenta y ricolina pizza de la cafetería."**

Levanto la vista incrédula a su amiga.

-eso es básicamente imposible, sin contar que podamos salir vivas, - dijo anonada.- tú sabes muy bien que Poder comer un pedazo de pizza en la cafetería era como querer robar mil dólares en el banco más seguro de todo el planeta siendo perseguido por un ejército romano.- hablo mirándola fijamente.- eres una maldita suicida. Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-bueno… yo no seré la única, tú me vas a acompañar hasta acabar con cada una de estas. Hablo mirándola.

Izumi recito en todos los idiomas que conocía maldiciendo a su amiga en su mente.- como te odio. Menuda pendeja que tengo de amiga. Dijo mirándola molesta

\- yo sé que me amas con todos mis sensualones defectos, io lo ze- hablo la otra importándole un bledo el aire asesino de su amiga.

-algún día me la pagaras.- hablo con los ojos en llamas.

-mierda. Dijo naruko pestañeando.

Juntas entraron al salón, una pequeña chispa de celos y tristeza invadió a izumi al ver a su mejor rodeado de chicas, el uchiha las ignora mayormente, pero verlo hablar con la yamanaka le dolió, pues la chica era alta y muy bonito con ojos celestes suaves y cabello largo y rubio, sedoso y brillante.

Su sitio era en la última fila de la clase, al lado de la ventana, maldijo su suerte la yamanaka e itachi cerraban su paso, naruko al ver la escena frente a ella negó, itachi era demasiado despistado en asuntos amorosos suyos, volteo a ver a izumi , sus ojos se mostraban dolidos, ella quería que pudiera conocer más gente, itachi ya la había hecho llorar muchas veces sin darse cuenta, quería que ella conozca nuevas personas, suspiro, el amor era demasiado complicado.

Itachi las vio, se extraño al ver a izumi tan decaída y naruko triste. Dejo de hablar con hikary yamanaka.

-hola, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto.

Izumi al oír la voz masculina causante de su estado, tuvo un pequeño escalofrió que no paso desapercibido por itachi.

Con su mejor sonrisa falsa hablo- hola como estas, tranquilo no me pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo caminando directo a su sitio pasando a su lado.

-no puedo creer que sea tan idiota, mascullo naruko pasando a su lado.- buenos días itachi!. Hablo tranquilamente.(dentro de el criterio uzumaki)

-paso algo con izumi verdad, dijo el frunciendo el ceño, la conocía demasiado bien como también era muy perspicaz.

-la verdad… yo no lo sé.- mintió la rubia. ¡Pues claro que lo sabia! ¡ izumi ama a un idiota mas denso que una mierda en mitad de la calle!¡ Y ese eres tu imbécil!

Naruko se sentó al lado de su amiga, la miro fijamente.- sabes, el es un despistado, no se va a dar cuenta ni siquiera teniendo un cartel en la cara que diga lo que sientes. Hablo la chica.

Izumi dejo de ver la ventana, le sonrió con energías renovadas- gracias.

-vez ya sabía yo que tú me querías mucho. Por algo soy tu mejor amiga dattebayo- dijo la rubia alegre de lograr su cometido.

La campana sonó dando comienzo a las primeras horas de clase, empezaban con dos horas de literatura. Bajo su cabeza. Iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

-¿cuál es la respuesta de la pregunta tres de la pagina 24?, señorita uzumaki por favor.-hablo el profesor.

A su lado naruko estaba roncando, una gota bajo sobre su cabeza al ver al profesor gritándole y ella ni caso le hacía.

Cogió un cuaderno que tenía cerca y se lo estampo de lleno en la cara.

-mama un rato mas no hace daño a nadie dattebayooo- dijo la ojiazul adormilada.

Una mota fue a máxima velocidad en su cabeza despertándola por completo al hacerla caer de la risa. El salón empezó a reírse, era normal ver a la uzumaki en el quinto sueño o haciendo travesuras en todo el instituto, sobretodo que los profesores la estén siguiendo a cada rato.

-señorita uzumaki, si se vuelve a dormir podremos llamar su madre para conversar con ella sobre su conducta.- advirtió el profesor.

Naruko al escuchar eso se puso pálida y se paro rápidamente.- obra de william shakespare, nombre completo la tragedia de Hamlet, el príncipe de Dinamarca, el año en el que fue escrito aun sigue en disputa, La mayor parte del lenguaje de la obra es cortesano, lo que propicia un discurso elaborado e inteligente, _Hamlet_ es la pieza más larga de Shakespeare y una de las más influyentes de la literatura inglesa- hablo la uzumaki rápidamente sorprendiendo al profesor. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro para después seguir con la clase.

-agradéceme idiota, por lo menos te he salvado de dar una vuelta por la oficina del director.- hablo izumi a su lado rompiendo el papelito con la respuesta que naruko tenía en la silla del frente

Eso era normal para todos, izumi iluminaba a naruko justo cuando siempre lo necesite. Era como su salvación para poder pasar el año.

Tic toc, tic toc.

El tortuoso sonido que hacia el reloj que marcaba la hora, todo el salón lo miraba fijamente como si se tratase de la mejor gema del mundo, naruko e izumi estaban preparándose para ir directo a la boca del lobo.

La campana sonó.

Todos los chicos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta naruko vio que iba ser imposible salir por ahí cogió la mano de izumi corriendo y salto por la ventana.

Todo paso en camara lenta, itachi abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a las dos chicas prácticamente volar, era como si el mundo se hubiera congelado las dos chicas estaban suspendidas en el aire, naruko tomo una foto de las dos en el aire. Cayeron de lleno en el piso ahogando algunos gemidos de dolor. La rubia se paro a una velocidad impresionante jalando a su moribunda amiga. La uzumaki era difícil de matar realmente.

-POR LA PIZZAAA!- grito la uzumaki desde el piso junto a izumi.

-NARUKO UZUMAKI DE ESTA NO SALES VIVAA!- grito izumi a su lado corriendo detrás de ella.

unos cuantos chicos se asomaron por la ventana con los ojos abiertos. Las dos chicas se tiraron de un cuarto piso y cayeron sobre algunos arbustos salvándose de milagro.

Nadie sabía como demonios seguían vivas y menos verlas corriendo a tal velocidad.

Las dos empezaron a correr por los pasillos, detrás de ellas habían un montón de chicos corriendo hacia la cafetería, parecía una especie de escena de las películas donde los protagonistas corren en cámara lenta y detrás suyo habían un montón de zombis, bueno exactamente era lo que estaba pasando ahí mismo.

-POR ESPARTA. El grito de guerra cabreo a sus "contrincantes"

\- ATAQUEN- grito la uzumaki refiriéndose a su compañera, su instinto le decía que esto iba a acabar demasiado mal.

Naruko abrió las puertas de la cafetería de un sopetón cogió unas cuantas monedas y se tiro sobre la pizza, izumi la jalo para escapar por la ventana al ver la mirada asesina que les dirigían los chicos.

-pesas mucho uzumaki. Grito izumi, escaparon por la ventana y como si se tratara de profesionales en parcour treparon el muro que dividía la cafetería de el gimnasio, cruzaron las dos canchas para salir por la puerta trasera y subir al edificio donde se encontraba su salón, al verlo repleto de personas subieron a máxima velocidad hasta la azotea. Entraron y cerraron la puerta de un sopetón. Las dos cayeron rendidas apoyándose en la puerta.

Las dos chicas parecían que acababan de salir de la segunda guerra mundial, sus ropas estaban totalmente sucias, desacomodadas y hasta con un par de rompeduras en las medias, blusa y falda.

Tenían rasguños por todas partes de su cuerpo, un dolor de los mil demonios en sus pies y el cabello totalmente despeinado.

-uzumaki eres una loca del demonio. Dijo izumi totalmente cansada. –jamás podre pasar de nuevo por la cafetería.

-agradece que estamos vivitas y coleando, hemos logrado lo imposible ttebayo. Dijo la uzumaki feliz.

-misión completada teniente makoto.( N;A. el apellido de izumi )

-debo de admitir que fue un gusto soldado uzumaki.

Las dos estallaron en risas ante sus ocurrencias.

-Ábrela, dijo izumi.

Como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo al abrir la caja el mundo se ilumino, el olor era deliciosos. Con la boca haciéndoles agua partieron la pizza a la mitad antes de comer naruko tomo una foto con su celular.

Izumi sonrió a la cámara.

-necesito tener evidencia para saber que hemos cumplido esto.-dijo la uzumaki.

-izumi rió, si subía esas fotos a instragam seguro que la tildarían de suicida.

-esta tiene que ser la pizza mas deliciosa que he probado en toda mi maldita vida- dijo izumi deleitando el sabor del queso y tomate en su boca.

-totalmente de acuerdo dattebayo.

-valió la pena admítelo, no puedo esperar para mañana.

-muérete maldita loca.- dijo izumi,- pero admito que si valió la pena.

-MAKOTO IZUMI, UZUMAKI NARUKO, A LA DIRECCION AHORA MISMO!-se escucho el estridente grito de tsunade senju la directora del instituto.

Las dos empezaron a temblar y tragar grueso.

-de esta sí que no salimos vivas

-nos cagamos en todo.

-mierda.

-Soy muy joven para morir dattebayo.

-esta fue tu maldita idea.

-adiós mundo cruel.- dijeron al unisonó.


End file.
